The Nicktoon Boys
by Ecto-Plasmatic Authors
Summary: Parody of The Powerpuff Girls movie with a Gender Switch! Professor Spongebob wanted to create the perfect little boy but added Dimensional Z to it creating three boys with universal super powers! PLEASE AND REVIEW! And no flames OR ELSE! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Kirsty: Hi guys! We have a new story for you! Right Danny, and Spongebob?

Danny: Right! This is a parody of The Powerpuff Girls!

Spongebob: But way different. Here's the cast to find out...

Voice: Hail the mighty cheese muffins of the north!

Danny: Who's that?

Kristy: Oh, don't worry. Come here, Roxy!

Roxy: Fine Kristy. (Flies down and mopes)

Kristy: Anyways, here's the cast.

* * *

**The Nicktoon Boys**

Cast:

Blossom – Danny Fenton/ Danny Phantom

Bubbles – Jimmy Neutron/ Brain Boy

Buttercup – Timmy Turner/ Cleft

Professor Utonium – Spongebob Squarepants

MoJo JoJo – Invader Zim

Narrator – Me (dannyfangirl)

Mayor – Nathorix (-yellowhearts-)

Miss Kene – Mrs. Puff

Miss Bellum – Jazz Fenton

And other minor and major Nicktoon characters…

* * *

Kristy: That's the cast. 

Danny: You made me Blossom?

Spongebob: Well, you're the leader in that story.

Danny: Awesome! We'll update soon...

Roxy: Remember, Cheese Muffins will invade the earth in 300 years, so be aware!

Spongebob: And Licking Doorknobs is illigal on other planets!

Danny: You're like... TWINS!

Spongebob and Roxy: Really?

Danny: Creee-py...

Kristy: Well, That's all folks! Okay...we'll update soon on the first chapters, so please read and review!


	2. The Beginning

Here's the fisrt chapter of The Nicktoon Boys! Yay!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

_The city of Nicktropolis! Is in some serious… serious… serious trouble! _

_Day after day, crime, lawlessness and evil are running rampant. Its citizens have lost all hope! They are utterly helpless and in desperate need of a true hero! But who? Is there no one who can help this forsaken town and make it a better place?_

In the Wall-To-Wall Mart superstore, a man was walking toward the aisle. But he's not technically a man, but a sea creature. He's a yellow sponge with holes and has blue eyes with black pupils in them, a nose, and buckteeth. He wore a white shirt with a red tie, brown pants, white socks, and black shoes. He also wore a white lab coat around him.

_Fear not, fair readers. For there is a man, a man of science. A man of sponginess. A forward thinking man who looks back. _

_Back to a sweeter time, when there was a spice to life and everything was… nice!_

The sponge was getting things that was odd for a customer to buy. He took snips, snails, and puppy dog tails which he cuts off a dog he sees. He was about to leave and sees a villain. He sees a bad guy cocking a cartoon classic elephant gun at the distressed cashier woman, who nervously hands him the money.

"This is so sad," The sponge said to himself.

The sponge looks on in sadness and slumps his back as he exits.

_I must profess, sir, this man, holds the ingredients to Nicktropolis' salvation!_

The professor looks back, confronted by three villains. It was school jocks and bullies: Dash, Kwan, Vicky, and Francis.

_This man known simply as…_

Vicky lands an unseen punch to the sponge's face.

… _Spongebob Squarepants the Professor._

Meanwhile in the night sky, a light gray and light blue robot was in a red and purple ship, running amok touching the controls.

"Ha ha ha ha!" The robot said laughing and going crazy.

"Gir!" The driver from behind the chair in the ship, "Stop the controls!"

Later on, Spongebob was back in his home as he goes to a basement and putting his ingredients on a counter near a mixing pot. He was looking very tired.

Gir in the spaceship leaps from table to table to floor, destroying beakers and other fragile objects in his wake. Gir destroys a TV, unreels an old-fashioned magnetic tape computer, removes papers from a file cabinet, destroys a glass tubing set by hanging on it, and punches a wall clock. The driver watches but is not seem since he is in the shadows. The only thing visible is his red eyes.

Spongebob adds in the infamous ingredients of Snips, Snails, and Puppy Dog Tail, and mixes it in angles.

"Gir! Watch it!" The mysterious driver said. Suddenly, Gir pushes a button that reads, **_"Turbo."_**

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" The driver screamed as the ship heads to the house of Spongebob!

Spongebob was still mixing happily while unknown to him, a ship was about to crash.

The driver and Gir in the ship screamed as they were about to head to the ground.

_**CRASH!!!!!!!!!!**_

"Huh?" Spongebob wondered and accidentally causes his stirring rod to smash into a beaker of thick black liquid suspended over the pot. The liquid drains from the beaker which is read: **_"Dimensional Z."_**

Spongebob stands hunched over the concoction, a look of combined horror and fascination written on his face as it bubbles and churns in an eerily light blue glow. Sensing the reaction becoming more agitated, he backs away from the pot. The professor runs for cover, as the pot is now violently bubbling mixture, fixated. A loud explosion is heard.

_**KA-BOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**End of Chapter…**

**

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter is short. But there's a new chapter on the way. Please read and review! 


	3. Three Perfect Little Boys

Here's the second chapter of the Nicktoon Boys! Please read!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Three "Perfect" Little Boys**

Spongebob woke up and was still in the lab. What happened? He wondered. He looked up and gasped. He saw something. Spongebob walks toward the counter where he was mixing his formula. He just stared at what was on the counter. On top were three boys.

The boy in the middle was older than the other two and seemed fourteen years old. He had messy raven black hair and light blue eyes with pupils in them like Spongebob's eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with red sleeves, collar, and a red oval in the middle of his shirt. He also wore blue jeans and red and white sneakers.

The boys behind the black-haired one were younger than him and were ten years old. They both had brown hair unlike him and had blue eyes, but no pupils in them. The boy on the right had hair in a swirling hairdo. He wore a red t-shirt with a symbol of a yellow neutron on, along that he wore blue jeans, and white sneakers.

The boy on the left had a hairdo similar to the black-haired boy. Unlike them, he had giant buckteeth like Spongebob but wore a pink shirt, blue pants and shoes, and had a pink baseball cap on his head. The boys smiled at Spongebob as he still stares at them.

"Hi there!" the black-haired boy said.

"Aah!" Spongebob screamed in shock, knowing they can speak English. His face was frightened, yet calm.

"What's your name?" the boy spoke again.

"Oh… um, my name? My name is…" Spongebob asked, "Well, my name is Spongebob. Professor Spongebob Squarepants. Hello."

"Hello Professor Spongebob Squarepants," the three boys said, "It's very nice to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you too," Spongebob said, now feeling comfortable with the boys and standing upright, "What are your names?"

"Well, you created us," the boy with brown swirly hair said.

"Yeah," the black-haired boy said, "So, shouldn't you be naming us?"

"Oh yeah," Spongebob said smiling, "Oh this is so cool!" He bounced on the spot slightly like a giddy little kid.

Spongebob looks at the black-haired boy. "Well," the sponge said, "Since you first spoke up and is the oldest, you must be some kind of leader. So, I think I'll call you: Danny."

Danny smiled at his new name. The swirly-haired kid giggled.

"Aw…" Spongebob said looking at the swirly-haired kid, "You are so small and seem to be a genius since you found out I created you. I think I will call you, James, no, Jake, no Jim, wait! Jimmy! That's it! You'll be my little Jimmy!"

Spongebob looks at Danny and Jimmy, who are happy with their new names.

"So we have: Danny, Jimmy, and…" Spongebob said looking at the buckteeth boy, "Uh…Timmy! Because…it also ends with a 'Y'."

"Hmm!" Timmy said crossing his arms angrily, but he's still happy with his name. He just didn't want to admit it.

"And together you are three perfect little… bo… ba… gifts!" Spongebob said looking at them, with the boys in wonder. "Birthday! It's your birthday! I should get gifts!" he said, running around in circles, in a scatterbrain manner.

Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy watch Spongebob in perplexity as he goes upstairs to go out.

"Wow! I can't believe it!" Spongebob said to himself, "I wanted to create some kids I could teach good and bad, right and wrong, and in turn maybe they'd do some good for this terrible town, and now I can! All I got to do is be a good parent!"

Spongebob quickly backs out of the garage and out of the house. Soon, he quickly returns.

"Note to self –" Spongebob said going back, "Good parents don't leave their kids home alone. They might get hurt."

Spongebob quickly returns downstairs, burdened several feet above his head with presents.

"Snips, Snails and Puppy Dog tails, who would have guessed that's what little boys were actually made of?" Spongebob said to himself about to go downstairs, "I still can't believe it worked, that I actually made three perfect little boys! Three perfect, normal little bo - Aah!"

He slips on his way down the lab stairs, flailing wildly as the presents go askew. Suddenly, Spongebob and presents float in midair. Spongebob was stunned of how he and the presents were able to float through nothing was touching him.

"Gotcha Professor!"

Spongebob looked look and saw Jimmy's hands glowing a light blue. He puts his hand down with Spongebob and the presents float safely to the ground. Spongebob looks astonished on this.

"Professor, you should be more careful when coming down the steps." Jimmy said.

"Yeah! You could get hurt." A voice said.

"Danny?" Spongebob asked, recognizing the voice, "Is that you? Where are you?"

"Right here!" the voice said. Suddenly, Danny appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa!" Spongebob said seeing this. He took a step back in astonishment.

"Not bad invisibility, eh Professor?" Danny asked.

"You were invisible?" Spongebob asked.

Jimmy and Timmy come to Spongebob and Danny in fast speed, each brandishing a large pile of presents.

"Hey, are these for us?" Timmy asked holding the large presents with only one hand.

Spongebob, slack-jawed, simply nods robotically.

"Come on guys!" Danny said.

Suddenly, two rings of light formed around Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy. Spongebob watched in amazement. Two whitish green rings formed around Danny changing him, with whitish blue rings forming around Jimmy also, and even whitish pink rings forming around Timmy. After the fade of light, Spongebob was stunned, seeing his boys transform into something else.

Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy was now floating in midair, but were quite different. Danny's clothes changed to a black and white jumpsuit with a white "DP" emblem on his chest, also with white gloves and boots. His black hair inverted to snow-white hair and his eyes changed to glowing green eyes.

Jimmy and Timmy changed also. Jimmy was wearing a purple and white jumpsuit with a "BB" emblem on his chest, also gloves and boots like Danny. He wore a giant helmet on his head that looks like a giant brain and had a purple cape unlike Danny.

Timmy's clothes were now a red jumpsuit with yellow gloves, boots, cape, and belt. Like Danny and Jimmy, he had an emblem on his chest too, which was a yellow "C". Unlike them, Timmy now had a red and black mask on his face, with his pink hat now a red one, and had a red mechanical cleft chin with a yellow button on his chin.

"Yeah!" Timmy said flying to the presents.

"Yippee!" Jimmy said coming with Timmy.

"Thanks, Professor!" Danny said coming after them.

Spongebob raises a hand as if to say something, but fails, slumping to the floor on his knees. He sees Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy, in their new forms, flying around the presents and tearing them open at super-speed. Ripping noises could be heard. Spongebob looks at them and glances over at the mixing pot, which hangs the smashed beaker of Dimensional Z that he accidentally puts in.

Spongebob rubs his head. _Dimensional Z_, he thought. _That chemical must have gave them universal super powers: both great strength, speed, and flight, and a unique power for each. Danny must have ghost powers, Jimmy has super brainpowers, and Timmy has magic powers. _

Timmy comes to Spongebob. "Hey, thanks!" Timmy said holding a lion's share of toys and flies off at super speed.

Danny comes to Spongebob, holding model rockets and comic books. "Yes Professor, thank you!" he said and flew off too with a happy look on his face.

Jimmy comes to Spongebob holding experiments, test tubes, and textbooks. "These are the best gifts ever… Dad."

Jimmy hugs Spongebob, and floats upstairs. Spongebob's face melts into an expression of pure joy, tears welling up in his eyes. _I'm a... Dad_ he silently thought.

"Yes… it is," Spongebob said softly.

Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy are flying happily above Spongebob. Spongebob smiles seeing his brand-new sons. Although they were unlike people and had universal powers, Spongebob's heart leaped in joy. But unknown to them, someone was watching them out the window. Someone sinister…

**

* * *

**

It is morning. Spongebob, Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy are indoors, in a large, unadorned room. Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy were in their superhero forms. Spongebob holds a blue paint roller in his left hand, instructing the kids behind him.

"Okay boys, now watch me!" Spongebob said.

He starts to paint the wall, but Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy quickly outdo him, covering the walls in mere seconds with blue paint. Spongebob steps out from where he was standing, covered in blue paint, his figure outlined in white where he was standing. He stares at Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy, with them in shock.

"I think you missed a spot!" Spongebob said. He painted his face blue. Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy laughed.

"I'll go wash up," Spongebob said, "Now we just have to put in the furniture."

Spongebob is in the bathroom washing the paint off him. He hears noises, realizing the boys were starting before him.

"Hey guys!" Spongebob said, "Shouldn't you need some-"

Spongebob stopped seeing Jimmy's hands glow and some furniture flew into the blue room. Danny shoots some of the furniture with green beams coming out of his fingers, while he zaps the furniture into the room also. Timmy did the same thing also, except had a giant metal arm and hand on his red chin and it threw the furniture to the room.

"…help?" Spongebob finished. As he enters, the room and furniture were already laid out perfectly.

"Whoa ho ho! This looks pretty good!" Spongebob said seeing the room, "What do you think?"

"Mmm…" Jimmy wondered with he, Danny, and Timmy floating in midair, "I think it's a little dark!"

"Well, I like it dark!" said Timmy stubbornly.

"Some windows might be nice!" Danny suggested.

"Yeah! I could see some windows… right about.. here!" Spongebob said eyeing on a wall they can use, "I'll call a contractor tomor…"

Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy pay no heed to Spongebob. Danny's eyes glowed green, Jimmy's glowed blue, and Timmy's was red. They shot eye beams out of their eyes. Outside Spongebob's home, three sets of beams cut perfect circles in the previously windowless middle section, the wall pieces falling out on the front lawn. Back in the room, Spongebob is hunched over, he scorched from the blast.

"Or… that works too!" Spongebob said, "But we need…"

"No need!" Danny said with his eyes now glowing blue. He shot eye beams at the holes and formed ice windows in them. He didn't realize that Spongebob was shot and now frozen and shivering.

"Sorry!" Danny said with his hand glowing green, "A heating ghost ray can cool you down!"

"Stop! Stop!" Spongebob said wiping ice off him and stopping Danny from frying him, "That's okay. Who's hungry?"

* * *

The boys were in the kitchen. 

"Ready?" Danny asked holding bread.

"Ready!" Jimmy and Timmy said holding jars of peanut butter and strawberry jam.

"Go!" Danny commanded.

Danny flings slices of bread outward and Jimmy and Timmy sling slabs of peanut butter and jelly at the flying bakery. Spongebob turns around from the refrigerator, and ducks from the barrage. Each element meets perfectly together, as a heaping stack of PBJ's land neatly onto a plate on the kitchen table. Danny uses again his ghost ray, neatly flaking off the crusts from top to bottom. Spongebob moves into scene with a tray of milk, covered head to toe in the sandwiches' contents. The boys give a silent gasp and cover their mouths, but Spongebob simply puts the milk on the table and they share a laugh.

* * *

It was now nighttime at home. Spongebob comes downstairs to the main level, drying his hands. 

"Okay boys, time for…" Spongebob was about to say but stops.

The living room is a complete mess. The boys were in human form again and were asleep. Danny lies sleeping over a pile of comic books and model rockets, Timmy is zonked out on a pillow on the sofa with the remote in hand, and Jimmy lies nestled up near several sheets of paper and pencils.

"… bed." Spongebob finished, tilting his head, and smiles.

Spongebob is getting Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy ready for bed. He washes their faces with a rag, puts them in their pajamas, and tucks them in bed. Jimmy and Timmy were in bunk beds while Danny happily sleeps in a separate bed. Spongebob turns off the lights, closing the door behind him. He returns downstairs to attend to the mess. Picking up books, he focuses on a piece of paper left on the floor, then smiles broadly. It is a drawing done by Jimmy, of him, Danny, Timmy, and Spongebob.

"It's great having kids…" Spongebob said happily and cleans the mess.

**End of Chapter…**

**

* * *

**Wow! Spongebob must be very happy. The next chapter will come soon! Please read and review! 


	4. A Game of Tag

_Here's the next chapter of The Nicktoon Boys! Please read and review!_

_Note: Mayor Nathorix is dannyfangirl's OC character of -yellowhearts-. On with the story!_**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: A Game of Tag

It is the morning and Spongebob was coming to the bedroom to wake up the boys.

"Wake up guys!" Spongebob said with the boys waking up, "Time for school!"

"What's school?" Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy asked in unison.

* * *

"This is school!" A blowfish teacher said to Danny, Jimmy, Timmy, and Spongebob in the Nicktropolis Elementary and High School, "I'm your teacher, Mrs. Puff, and this is where kids come to learn! See?" 

Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy see several students playing hand held video games, cards, and talking on their desks.

"Hey, you wanna play?" a kid asked to them.

The boys look uncertain for a moment at the kids, look to Mrs. Puff for approval, who nods, then their faces light up in joy. They run off happily with him.

"Umm… do you think they'll be okay?" Spongebob asked, "'Cause I'm new at this parenting thing, and I wanted to come and meet you, and see them off on their first day, 'cause they're really special. I mean… really special, and I just want to make sure they'll be okay so… so what do you think? Do you think they'll be… okay?"

Mrs. Puff and Spongebob see Danny chatting with two teenagers, Timmy playing handheld games with two kids, and Jimmy showing several kids his drawings and calculations on the chalkboard.

"They'll be just fine, Professor," Mrs. Puff said, "We'll see you at noon!"

"Okay… bye guys, bye! Bye! Buh-bye! Bye! Uh… bye!" Spongebob said as Mrs. Puff pushes him the door as he looks back nervously at his boys.

"Okay class, take your seats." Mrs. Puff said as the class comes to their desks.

"Mrs. Puff," a teenager, Sam, asked, "Can Danny sit with us?"

"Can we sit with Jimmy?" Sheen asked.

"Can Timmy sit over here?" Chester asked.

"They can sit right here in the middle, so they'll be next to everyone!" Mrs. Puff said putting them in three desk around the students, "Now, let's begin!"

* * *

It is noon, Spongebob comes back. 

"Hello Professor, right on time! Your girls are right outside with the other children.

The Professor spies the messy classroom, and becomes distraught.

"Oh no! Look at this mess! Ohh, I knew the boys would be a handful, but… I'm so sorry." Spongebob said.

"What, this?" Mrs. Puff said as she and Spongebob go outside, "This is what happens when you put tons of kids in one room. Your boys were perfect. Perfect, normal, well-behaved boys."

"Nothing out of the ordinary?" Spongebob asked.

"No, like what?" Mrs. Puff asked.

Danny, Timmy, and Jimmy were playing with each other while a girl was watching.

"Tag! You're it!" Chester yelled out touching the girl. The girl giggled and ran.

The kids all run away from the girl in a circular pattern, while the boys stand still, confused.

"Whoa! Everyone's running from that girl! It's like she's been infected!" Danny said.

"Maybe she's a freak." Timmy said.

"Yeah, and they hate her! " Jimmy said.

"Tag, you're it!" Another girl said touching Jimmy.

"Oh no!" Jimmy cried, "I've been infected!"

"All right, what's going on here?" Chester asked walking to them.

"I've been infected." Jimmy explained.

"You're not in-fec-ted," Chester said smacking his head, "It's just a game!"

"It is?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah!" Chester said.

"A game?" Danny asked, "Neat!"

"Yeah, how do we play?" Timmy said.

"Okay, look: it's very simple. Jimmy, tag me." Chester said.

He outstretches his arm to Jimmy. He looks hesitantly at it.

"Come on, it's okay." Chester said.

Very slowly he reaches forward and pokes him quickly before quickly withdrawing

"All right, now I'm it. And all you got to do to play is tag someone else." Chester said touching Timmy, "And they're it! By the way, you're it!"

Chester runs away from them.

"Awesome, I'm it!" Timmy said excitingly shaking his arms, "What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?!"

"Just tag someone else!" Chester called out running away from him, "And they're it!"

Timmy looks at him a bit uncertainly. He looked at Danny and Jimmy and they look at each other. Timmy smiles and starts to chase them and the three boys run off slowly. The other two boys giggle as they run. Looking back, Danny sees his brother catching up to them.

"Time to put it into overdrive, Jimmy!" Danny said with a smirk.

Jimmy and Danny run faster passing the adults and students. Timmy saw this and ran faster. Danny and Jimmy increase their speed. Timmy runs faster again. Once again, Danny and Jimmy ran away from him in quick speed. Timmy looks at them angry and runs faster. Suddenly Timmy races forward in super fast speed and a streak of fire issues from his feet. Timmy was now near them.

"Tag! You're…… IT!" Timmy yelled out pushing Jimmy as hard as he could. Jimmy out of control crashes into the school. The audience was in shock. Then, Jimmy comes bursting out of the roof in his superhero form, feet jackknifing downwards as he falls.

"I'm gonna tag you guys now!" Jimmy yelled about to get Danny and Timmy.

Danny and Timmy soon changed into their superhero forms like Jimmy and quickly break through the schoolyard fence. Jimmy misses and slams into the pavement, creating a dust cloud and a large crater. Jimmy comes out of the hole and sees his brothers ten feet away from him.

"Ha ha! You missed us!" Timmy called out.

Jimmy stands there pensively for a moment, then quickly smashes them into a house across the street.

"_Ha ha! Tag! You're it!"_

"_No! No, I'm not! Tag, you're it!"_

"_Tag!"_

"_Missed me! No, you're it!" _

Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy continue to play the game with the results of their mayhem become apparent, as explosions, crashes, flying trees, cars, and cows evidence their destruction. The students, Mrs. Puff, and Spongebob saw this. As the teacher stares blankly at what has just transpired, Spongebob grins sheepishly again, and takes this convenient opportunity to leave unnoticed through the quite-ample new doorway. The sponge quickly gets to his car to follow the boys.

* * *

"Whee!" 

Jimmy and Timmy, flying at super speed, rush through the city and over a sign that reads, "You are now leaving the City of Nicktropolis" where Danny busts right through the sign.

"Guys, wait!" Spongebob called out trying to catch them

Jimmy and Timmy zip around buildings to avoid Danny. He starts to catch up to his other brothers and they speed up, setting all three off in a dazzling whirl of 90 degree turns through the city streets. As they fly, they drag items from papers to cars in the vacuum of their wake. Danny was at fast speed but saw a building in front of him as Jimmy and Timmy turn in opposite directions. Danny grinds his feet and turns intangible to a halt in front of two very surprised people, phasing into the building. He comes back and turns solid. Danny looks around and gasps where a blue mist comes out of his mouth. The mist headed to a direction where Jimmy was. Pausing momentarily to decide where to go, Danny zips off to the right, leaving the two onlookers to stare at him, before narrowly avoiding the flying debris that strikes the building's front, notably a car. Spongebob comes in and saw the damage His face is marked with worry.

"Oh no!" he said knowing what they are doing.

Danny ran in super speed and nimbly zooms down city streets, while the roadway behind him glows red and cracks, erupting into flaming debris. Becoming more careless now, Danny zigzags down a street, leaving a canyon-sized streak behind him.

Timmy was flying and just passes Danny on the straightaway. Turning back, he pummels his way back down Timmy's path. Inside a car, Larry the Lobster and Scooter cry out as the two boys zoom out right in front of them and into busy traffic. They brake hard and jerk left, ramming into a large store windowpane. Destroying several more cars, Danny admires his handy work, then gasps as he looks forward and notices the traffic jam in front of him. He narrowly zigs between the car lanes, and up onto the side of the adjacent buildings, leaving a similar gouging pattern behind him.

"Wa-hoo!" Jimmy said.

Danny sees Jimmy fly by in the opposite direction, and returning to ground again, he briefly stops at a street corner before returning alternately to the buildings and ground. Now on his brother's tracks, he pursues the unseen Jimmy down several more streets. Something catches his attention, and she stops, looking upwards with a gasp. The pupils in his eyes glow blue seeing the large glass dome ball atop a building. Seeing Jimmy' trail in its reflective surface, Danny zooms in closer and closer to calculate Jimmy's location.

"Subway, huh?" Danny wondered seeing where Jimmy will be and his eyes were normal again.

He scopes the nearest subway entrance, and he darts down the tunnel in spiral fashion, leaving her customary trail. Jimmy is continuing to fly without heed to direction. Danny exits the subway, and stands confidently at its exit.

"Oh!" Jimmy gasps, suddenly aware of his brother's plot, and hitting the pavement, grinds to a halt mere inches from Danny. Still, Danny tags Jimmy gently.

"Tag! You're it," Danny said flying off slowly as he blows a raspberry at Jimmy. Jimmy looks quite cross, and burst upwards at high velocity and leaving a massive crater behind him. The debris hits several buildings, and narrowly misses Spongebob's car. He sees them.

"There they go…Whoa!"

Before he can finish, he hits the crater, and his car does a complete back flip with a perfect landing.

"Watch out, here he comes!" Danny called to Timmy as Jimmy comes to him.

Narrowly missing Danny and Timmy, Jimmy backpedals by pushing off of the glass globe. The impact shatters the narrow base, and the sphere rolls off the building top. As pedestrians scream in horror, the globe smashes into a street way and starts rolling downwards, the surroundings mirrored in its surface. It hits a building at a street corner, and turns onto another road, smashing stores left and right as it bumps back-and-forth down the street. Danny and Jimmy are continuing to flee from Jimmy, smashing into various buildings along the way. As they head towards ground, the force of one impact actually causes the road to curl upwards, sending cars hurling upwards as the wave of asphalt hits them. Timmy pops his head out from behind a corner building, laughing to himself for giving his brothers the slip.

"Hah, suckers!" Timmy said.

Suddenly, the road wave reaches Timmy, and he is sent spinning vertically into the air, with a blank expression on his face.

"Tag, you're it!" Jimmy zooms up to Timmy and tags him just at the height of his climb.

The scene cuts to inside a rather swank looking home high above the city, where Dash Baxter is wooing Paullina.

"You know, I've got a nice car." Dash said to her while a car hurtling towards the room's full-wall windows.

_**SMASH!!!**_

Spongebob looks upwards at the high-story impact, as glass rains down on his car.

"Huh?"

He spies the boys, finally stopped, high in the air in a circle.

"You're it!" the boys said to Timmy and they flew off.

"Hey!" Timmy snapped and flies to them.

Danny turns himself and Jimmy intangible and they go through behind a post-modern style building. Timmy comes in and was looking left and right.

"AAH!" Timmy screaming seeing that he lost them.

Tired of playing around, Timmy pushes a button on his cleft releasing a rocket and he smashes a beeline right through several buildings. Danny and Jimmy are standing calmly above the Nicktropolis Sea Needle.

"He'll never find us up here!" Danny said.

Timmy smashes through several more buildings in a fury of anger.

"Do you hear something?" Jimmy asked.

Timmy smashes through a sign labeled gas with a flammable explosion. He zooms forward, trailing the edge of the giant fireball billowing out behind him.

"Whoa!" Danny yelled, "Fly!"

As the two anxiously flee, Timmy zooms behind them and taps them both.

"Tag, you're both it!" Timmy yelled out.

"Hey! We can't both be it!" Danny said angrily.

"Why not?" Timmy asked.

"Tag!" Jimmy said tagging Danny.

"What? I can't be it twice!" Danny said.

"Why not?" Jimmy asked.

"Okay then… Tag!" Danny said tagging Jimmy and Timmy, "Now you guys are it!"

"Tag!" Timmy tags Jimmy.

"Tag!" Jimmy said tagging Danny and Timmy.

"Hey, no tagbacks!" Timmy yelled out.

Spongebob turns a corner and screeches to a halt. He has a good view of the boys – from a giant hole through several buildings.

"Tag tag tag! You're it! No, you're it!"

They take off again, still playing the game.

* * *

In Nicktropolis City Hall, inside a stately room, where a diminutive woman looks at the raging destruction. 

"What the heck?"

The woman throws open a set of large double doors, his now-visible face revealing a brown head of hair, pair of black-framed glasses. A small badge in her polo shirt says "Mayor" As she walks professionally across the red-carpeted floor, she continues to chant to himself.

"Oh heck, oh heck, oh heck..." she said.

The scene cuts quickly back to Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy, then to Spongebob driving, and then back to the Mayor as he walks down a long room with tall windows, then the order repeats itself.

"Oh heck, oh heck, oh heck..." the mayor said.

At this point, a woman in a light blue dress with a black tie walks into the scene, executing a perfect quick pace in 2-inch gblack heels. She has turqiouse blue eyes and red hair with a light blue hair band over it. Her name is Jazz Fenton. She matches the mayor's professional walk as they head down a large flight of stairs.

"Oh heck is right, Mayor Nathorix," Ms. Fenton said walking with her, "The town is being destroyed by three boys with freakish powers. This is a very serious situation. What action do you propose we take?"

The action continues to switch between the boys, Spongebob, and Mayor once more. Several concerned businessmen are shoving papers in Ms. Fenton's face.

"Don't worry gentlemen," Ms. Fenton said, "The Mayor and I have the situation under control!"

"Oh heck!" the mayor said.

"I know ma'am!" Ms. Fenton said.

"But Ms. Fenton, I'm not married!"

The scenes rotate again, now a large crowd of people are surrounding the two politicians.

"Oh heck!" Nathorix said.

"You tell 'em, mayor!" Ms. Fenton said, "Nicktropolis will not stand for this kind of behavior!"

The scenes rotate again. Now the mayoral group is outside, led by the diminutive public official.

"Uh, Mayor, hello?" Ms. Fenton asked, "City being destroyed? Where are you going?"

"Oh Heck!" the mayor said.

The scenes rotate again with the boys, Spongebob, and the Mayor.

"Mayor, what are you doing?" Ms. Fenton asked again, "We're in a serious mushroom!"

"Exactly!" the mayor said as they stopped.

The mayor is in front of a food cart. Spongebob rushes behind the boys heading to City Hall.

"Boys, no!" Spongebob cried.

The vendor is seen busying herself inside the food cart.

"Ahem, Helloooooooooo." Nathorix asked.

The vendor pops her head out. She's like the mayor's twin sister, but with green-dyed hair, a bad French accent, and an even worse French hat.

"Helloo!" The vendor asked.

"The usual, Elsa!" the mayor said.

At this point, we can see that Elsa's nose looks remenicant of a big mushroom.

"Ahh, yes, I have a fine vintage for you here," Elsa said, "Picked fresh today!"

Elsa takes out a moist brown-grey button mushroom is lofted high with a pair of tongs, brine dripping off its smooth surface.

"Mushi-Mushi!" the mayor cried in plea.

The Mayor, slowly bringing the mushroom towards her moist lips. As the boys barrel forward, they strike the mushroom cart outside City Hall, the resultant explosion blasting everyone backwards. As the smoke clears, it reveals a giant impact crater left by the boys' impact, and the vendor cart demolished. Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy are lying down in the center, laughing giddily and rapidly talking about the game as they changed back to their human forms. Spongebob runs into the scene and over the pile of dazed bodies.

"Boys, boys, are you okay?" Spongebob asked to them.

All three get up and nab Spongebob.

"Tag! You're it, Professor!" Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy said laughing with joy.

The Mayor rises up slowly, fuming.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!?!?!?" Nathorix asked.

The boys run up to her, tag her and back away slightly. "Tag!" the boys said.

"Oh, so you want to play tag, is it?" Nathorix asked.

The boys nod in reply.

"Fine, If I'm it, then aren't you going to rush away?" she asked.

The boys nod again.

"Then here's some thing I want you to do."

The boys come closer to hear what she wanted.

"Then SCRAM!"

Mayor Nathorix yelled loudly before dropping down and Ms. Fenton caught her.

"Remember your blood pressure, Ms!" Ms, Fenton said.

In a long zoom out from Town Hall, the true extent of destruction is shown, as the glass ball smashes into another building and comes to a halt. The entire city of Nicktropolis, and revealing the true extent of damage. Buildings are pockmarked with house-sized holes, and the Sea Needle building's top takes this opportunity to fall over and jabs into the ground like an oversized dart.

**End of Chapter…**

* * *

_Whoa...Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy had fun playing tag...but caused the destruction of Nicktropolis. What will happen next? How will the townspeople feel? Find out soon!_


	5. Hatred and Misery

Here's another chapter of The Nicktoon Boys! Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Hated and Misery**

Spongebob returns to his household, where Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy, still full of energy, zip up and down the levels.

"Okay guys." Spongebob said, "Guys…It's almost your curfew, okay? Guys?"

"C'mon Professor, you're it!" Danny said flying around, "Gotta catch us!"

"Yes, I suppose I do, don't I?" Spongebob said.

He walks slowly up the stairs, and chooses the opportune time to catch the wayward Jimmy.

"Eep!" Jimmy cried happily.

"Gotcha, you little genius!" Spongebob said happily.

Peeking out from behind the fireplace, Spongebob then snatches Timmy.

"Help, I got gotted!" Timmy said, "Danny, watch out!"

"You're the sole survivor!" Jimmy said.

Danny turns invisible.

"No way Professor, you can't catch me as long as you can't see me!" Danny said still invisible.

"Oh yes I can, because the game's over, and it's your curfew." Spongebob said sternly,"Now come up here so we can catch you."

Danny turns visible again and was downstairs. He looks up dejectedly from the end of the couch and slowly floats up. Spongebob grabs on to him and pull them all giggling into Spongebob's arms. He carries Jimmy and Timmy over to their room as Danny walks. They change back to their human forms.

"Well now, three boys had a very busy day today, didn't they?" Spongebob said.

"Yeah, it was fun!" Danny said, "We met lots of kids!"

"And we learned things!" Jimmy said.

"And we played tag!" Timmy added.

"Mm-hmm." Spongebob said smiling, "Well, I'm glad you had so much fun because tomorrow will be a busy day too. So let's get your PJ's on and into bed. There's something we should talk about."

He closes the door behind him. Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy were in their PJ's and tucked in their beds. Spongebob was sitting on Danny's bed.

"Okay, everybody in?" Spongebob asked.

"Yup!" Timmy said, "What's up, Daddy-o?"

"Well, it's your super powers." Spongebob said and sighs, "I'm not sure how to say this, but... I don't think you should use them in public anymore."

"Why?" the boys asked.

"Well, your powers are very special and unique." Spongebob said, "And although we have a lot of fun doing unique things around the house, out in Nicktropolis, people just don't understand how special you boys are yet. And unfortunately, people often get scared or angry when they don't understand something special or unique."

"That's silly." Danny said.

"Well, I think so too." Spongebob said, "But nonetheless, uhh… take it easy with the powers tomorrow. Just give Nicktropolis a little time to understand your specialness, okay?"

"Okay!" Jimmy said.

"Okay!" Danny agreed.

"Yeah, yeah." Timmy said.

"But people here are nice." Danny said, "Things will be fine.

* * *

Unfortunately, Danny was wrong. In Nicktropolis, a stack of newspapers hits the street. It's the "Nicktropolis News". On the top half of the cover is a cut-off picture of Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny, with the words "Freaky Weirdo Boys Broke Everything" in large bold print. In the shadows of an alley, the red slanty eyes of an unknown person and another person with blue eyes are seen reading the paper.

"Hmm…" the stranger wondered. The strangers laugh evilly.

* * *

It's the new morning and Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy are near the school building with Spongebob beside them.

"So, I'll be waiting here to pick you up when school gets out, okay?" Spongebob said.

"Okay." Danny said.

Danny and Timmy walked but Jimmy stopped and stood with a worried face.

"What is it?" Timmy asked.

"I sense something," Jimmy said with his telekinesis, "Something bad. Maybe the Professor's right."

"Don't worry, Jimmy," Danny said cheering Jimmy up, "Things are going to be fine!"

They walk in the door. But inside their classroom, the room is a wreck. There is a giant hole in the wall and a trail where Jimmy impacted, a smaller hole in the ceiling, a and a river of water flowing through the middle of the room from Jimmy's trail. There is the loud sound of construction work, and all eyes are fixed on the boys' entrance. Mrs. Puff looks surprised, but the rest of the kids have murder in their eyes.

"OH, BOYS!" Mrs. Puff said loudly to them, "WE DIDN'T KNOW IF YOU'D BE JOINING US TODAY! TAKE YOUR SEATS!"

Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy take their seats in the middle. The other kids glare at them and push their desks away.

"I'M SORRY TO SAY THERE WON'T BE ANY RECESS FOR A WHILE DUE TO ALL THE RECONSTRUCTION!" Mrs. Puff yelled out, "SECONDLY, I'M AFRAID WE WON'T HAVE ANY LIGHTS OR WATER FOR A WHILE! SO LET'S TRY TO IGNORE ALL THE WORKMEN AND NOISE AND SUCH AND GET RIGHT TO WORK, SHALL WE? BOYS, CAN YOU RECITE THE ALPHABET FOR US?"

The boys are sitting quite dejectedly in the midst of all this. Jimmy's swirly hairdo has drooped, and he is looking down quite depressed at the table. Danny is trying to look somewhere away from the chaos, but isn't too happy. Timmy has a weak smile on his face to hide his sadness and culpability. Several shots show the other kids looking daggers at the boys.

"BOYS?" Mrs. Puff said, "ABC'S?"

"A…B…C…" the boys said sadly, "D…Eeee!"

A plank hits the boys in the heads as they accentuate the vowel. The scene pans up to where several construction workers are fixing the hole in the roof.

"Hey! Gol-dang it! You done darn broke my board!" An angry worker said to them, "Flang dangling consarnder!"

"F…" the boys said in more depression.

* * *

Spongebob was at home, with the aforementioned paper obscuring his face. He seems unaffected by the subject material. His watch beeps.

"Ooh! Almost time to pick up the boys!" Spongebob said, "Better motor!"

As he locks the door behind him, he is confronted by a large mob of people, led by Mayor Nathorix and the local authorities.

"That's him, boys!" Nathorix said angrily to Spongebob, "He's in cahoots with the evil mushroom cob killers! Why, it's just not kosher!"

"Let it go Mayor, let it go…" Ms. Fenton said coming toward Spongebob.

She holds up a wanted poster, below her face, of Spongebob with Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy.

"Are these your boys?" she asked.

"Why yes," Spongebob said, "But they were just playing! They're really very good little boys! And I need to pick them up from school!"

"I understand sir." She said, "But we really would like for you to come downtown with us so we can ask you a few questions."

Two large burly cops manhandle Spongebob, and throw him into the back of a squad car.

"You guys… my kids! I really ought to pick them up!" Spongebob said in the car, "I can't just leave them there… alone!"

* * *

It was the end of school and the boys were at a distance, standing outside the school near the flagpole. They waited and it was soon nighttime, with the boys still standing in their same pose.

"He's not coming." Timmy said angrily, "He hates us, he totally hates us! "

"He does hate us," Jimmy said sadly.

"No!" Danny said trying to disagree with Timmy, "He probably just got held up, or, maybe the car broke or, maybe he just forgot, or…maybe he hates us. C'mon, let's try to find our way home."

Jimmy and Timmy change to their hero forms and fly up into the air. Danny watches them and hangs his head.

"We're not supposed to use our powers." Danny reminded them.

Jimmy and Timmy fly back down and change back to human. Their heads held low and all three looking very sad.

"Come on, guys." Danny said sadly.

The three lock hands, and begin to walk slowly down the dark and foreboding path to Nicktropolis.

* * *

Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy were near a TV store. They watched the TV that was talking about them.

"Yes, three super powered little boys…" Anchorman, Chet Ubetcha, said.

The broadcast abruptly changes over to a talk show called "Incorrect Politics," where five people of various walks of life are talking. The center man, HP, speaks.

"Should the manufacturing of super powered children be illegal?" HP said.

Cut to Mayor Nathorix behind her desk.

"A great travesty has befallen our beloved city…" she said.

Cut to a live report in Nicktropolis streets where Larry and Scooter are being interviewed by a reporter.

"I was reaching down between my legs to ease the seat back when this atomic bug buzzed in, with no fair warning, dude!" Scooter said.

Cut back to the news program.

"The devastation… devastating!" Chet said.

Back to the talk show. Mama Cosma is talking this time.

"Cooking should be illegal!" she said.

Back to the mayor, with arm and finger outstretched.

"Used to be a time when you could buy an honest mushroom!"

Back to the two guys.

"And dude, then they were causing an eruption, and lighting up the sky…" Scooter said.

Back to the news program.

"The estimated dollars in damages, a whopping 25 million." Chet said.

Back to the talk show, Chip Skylark gets to speak.

"I'm offended just looking at 'em!" Chip said.

Back to the mayor.

"The kind… that you can only find, at a mushroom cart!" she said.

He holds up two pictures of the mushroom cart, in chalk outline as if it were a murder victim

"Now… Scooter's crying." Larry said seeing Scooter cry.

"Well, it seems that…" a reporter said.

To news program.

"… the hatred is running rampant for…" Chet said.

Back to the talk show, where Valerie talks.

"Those mutant…" Valeria said.

"Mushroom killing!" Nathorix said.

"… freaks." Chet finished, "Back to you, Tiffany."

The scene comes to a shot of Lance Thunder and Tiffany Snow.

"They are little freaks, aren't they, Lance?" Tiffany asked.

"Right, Tiffany," Lance Thunder said, "With more on this subject is…"

As the sounds of the different shows argue with each other, it reveals Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy's faces, full of remorse and sadness, discovering what the town truly thinks of them. They walk off slowly, just missing an emergency broadcast as it goes off on all channels.

"We interrupt this program for an important news flash." A fish anchorman said, "Arrested today in connection with the 'tag' incident was the mad scientist responsible for creating the destructive boys – Professor Spongebob Squarepants. Upon incarceration, the "Professor" had this statement to make…"

A shot of the Professor, still in lab outfit, from behind bars. His eyes are baggy and his voice is weak.

"Please!" Spongebob begged, "Just let me go! My boys, they need me! They don't know I'm in jail!"

Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy walk past a basketball court, even more dejectedly now.

"What if they try to go home themselves?"

Still refusing to use their powers, the boys walk up and down the twisted road left by their game.

"They can't find their way if they don't fly!"

Another scene reveals a large pothole and a zig-zag streak in a long dark road – more signs of the destruction.

"Please, they're only little boys, who are probably cold, scared, and maybe even… lost!"

The boys' reflections were mirrored in the large glass dome as they walk by it.

* * *

They leave and were near a street.

"Well, it's official – I have no idea where we are." Timmy said.

"Well, I can't say it's been the best day." Danny said walking to him.

"But… it probably couldn't get much worse." Jimmy said walking toward to his brothers.

On cue, it starts to rain. Hard. Jimmy and Timmy starts to yell angrily and sadly.

"Hey, it's okay!" Danny said trying to calm them, "Uhh... maybe there's a box we can get in around back! Come on!"

The boys walk behind what looks like a convenience store which is the Wall-to-Wall Mart. They walk to an alley and see boxes.

"See?" Danny said running toward them, "There's a whole bunch of boxes!"

As the boys head to the boxes. Dash suddenly springs up and scares his back. Kwan soon follows. Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy screamed and held to each other. As a semi's door opens slowly, it reveals Vicky, who springs forward, looking much more imposing.

"Aww, what'sa matter?" Vicky asked cackling maliciously, "Did somebody get washed?"

The other members join in, and the boys look pretty concerned. At that point, Francis pops in and amidst their screams, he advances on them. Then a clang is heard, and Francis falls down, prostate. A garbage can ricochets off and hits Dash, Kwan, and Vicky, and almost hits the boys before nimbly rebounding and returning to its thrower's hand. Atop the truck, cloaked in shadow was a stranger. The boys could only see the red eyes he had.

"Wow, Thanks!" the boys said to him.

The mysterious figure promptly jumps down from the truck and begins to run away.

"Hey, wait! Come back!" Danny called as he, Jimmy, and Timmy chase after him.

The boys pursue him down the rainy alley. The stranger seeks refuge in a box. The boys run up searching in his direction.

"Where is he?" Timmy asked and he and Danny saw Jimmy silent.

"Sense something Jimmy?"

"Yeah!" Jimmy said turn turned around. Jimmy is the first to spot the mysterious stranger in the box.

"Hey guys, over here!" Danny said turning to the figure, "Hi! What's your name? I'm Danny!"

"Timmy's the name!" Timmy responded.

"And I'm…Jimmy!" Jimmy said happily.

"Go away… please… do not look at me," the figure said.

"But we just wanted to thank you for saving us from those gangsters back there." Danny said.

"Yeah, that was amazing with the trash can lid!" Timmy said, "It was all fwish, bang, crash, bam, boom!"

"Yeah, you rock!" Jimmy finished.

"No… please… I dare not listen." The figure said, "For I have been lashed by harsh tongues for too long. Alas, my little ones, I do not rock. For I, Zim, am… a monster!"

"You're not a monster." Danny said, "Monsters are evil."

"Yeah, and anybody who would save us like you did is so not evil." Timmy added.

"You're no monster, mister." Jimmy said, "You're just really dirty."

"Please…" Zim said, "You're just trying to make me feel better. But my pain is not for you to understand. Besides, how could you? For you are pure and innocent, and most certainly loved. How could you know what it is to be cast out into a world that only offers misery? How could you know what it's like for people to fear and despise you for the very things that make you special? Because you don't fit in! Because you are… A FREAK!"

Zim emerges from his box, holding his wig and eye contacts, revealing that his form. He was almost the size like Jimmy and Timmy. He was green and had antennas on his head and red bug eyes. He was wearing a trench coat and puts his wig and contacts on, showing him with black hair and normal looking blue eye, but still was green. Someone else comes in and it was a green dog that walks on fours. It unzipped its head, which was a robot called Gir. Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy don't even flinch – but look at Zim in a sad but empathetic gaze.

"Because…" Danny said.

Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy change to their superhero forms and fly upwards, to the astonishment of Zim.

"… We're freaks too." Danny finished.

"What amazing powers!" Zim said.

"No! They're terrible!" Danny said angrily.

"I'll bet everyone hates them." Gir said.

"Yeah!" Timmy said, really angry.

"And they hate you too!" Zim said.

"Yes…" Jimmy said sadly.

Zim turns around, tears in his eyes, the saddest look seen on his face.

"I am in the same boat." Zim said, "I'm just an alien with this brain that is full of brilliant ideas! But will anyone listen? No. Nothing in these gray matters. So what's the point?"

With back slumped, he returns to his box.

"Poor monkey," Gir said and comes to Zim.

The boys fly back down and change human again.

"Oh Zim, don't be sad." Jimmy said, "Our dad says that sometimes people get angry when they don't understand something special or unique."

"And if you just give people time, they'll start to understand your specialness." Danny added.

"Yeah, you just gotta believe in yourself!" Timmy finished.

Zim and Gir pop back out of the box.

"You mean," Zim said to them in rapid-fire, "If I take the time to construct my most ingenious plan – the-help-the-town-and-make-it-a-better-place-machine – then people will come to understand my specialness?"

"Uhh…" Timmy was about to say.

"Okay, I'll do it!" Zim said happily.

"Yay!" exclaimed Gir.

"But I'll need your help!" Zim said to them.

**End of Chapter…

* * *

**

_Well, that's all! Please review!_


	6. Helping Zim

Here's the next chapter! Last time, the boys were sad as people hated them, until they met Zim. What happens next?**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Helping Zim**

"What?!?!?" Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy yelled out.

The boys, Zim, and Gir are standing in a field between two houses. Zim was holding a device in his hand was still wearing his disguise. Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy were in human form.

"Use Danny's intangible ability to jump in, take this device into the Earth's core 'cause we need to harness its energy for power! " Zim explained with excitement.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"The plan!" said Zim enthusiastically.

"What plan?" Timmy asked also.

"Our plan!" Gir said.

"To do what?" Jimmy asked.

"To make the town better, of course." Zim said.

"Yeah!" Gir agreed.

"What?" the boys said.

Zim takes something out of Gir's head and lays out a blueprint on the floor.

"You know, using my ideas and your universal powers," Zim explained, "We will build the 'help-the-town-and-make-it-a-better-place' machine. That way everyone will see that our special abilities are good, and then everyone will love us. Remember? It was your idea!"

The three boys look hesitantly at each other.

"Uhh... oh yeah!" Danny said, "But… use our powers?"

"Yes!" Zim said.

"No way!" Timmy said angrily.

"Come on!" Gir said.

"Nuh-uh." Jimmy said sadly, "We're never using our powers again."

"Oh boys, don't be sad." Zim said, "Your powers are great! You just gotta believe in yourself."

Zim looks slyly at Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy who look anxiously at each other, and then at the ground. Then, they changed to their superhero forms. Danny holds to Jimmy and Timmy with the device Zim has and turns intangible, they then phase and dive into the ground as Zim smiles onward. Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy fly while intangible into the deep ground, lava, and soon the core of the Earth. They were planting the cylindrical device down in the white-hot lava. As they stop, the machine whirrs, opens, and rotates, releasing a long tube back up towards the surface along with Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Zim cried happily doing an 'I-did-it-all-by-myself' dance.

"Yes!" Gir said as he joined in.

"We did good? Danny asked happily.

"You did very good." Zim said, "Very good indeed."

"Now what do we do?" Timmy asked.

"First we construct the superstructure." Zim said looking at the blueprints.

* * *

Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy, travel in great speed to an icy area. They go there and Timmy uses his eye beams to unearth a giant meteor. Back at the field with Zim is making a new underground lab and house, Danny uses his ghost ray, Timmy uses eye beams, and Jimmy's head glowed and shot a beam, melt the meteor into liquid, under the diction of Zim. Next, the boys were laying and welding the founding structural beam, made from the meteor, using their beams.

Next, Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy fly underwater. Jimmy uses his mind reading and sensing to track what they near. Jimmy leads the way to unearth a giant submarine. As they lift it, a school of distressed fish exits from the crack in its center. Jimmy holds the ship over the half-built laboratory with telekinesis, Timmy and Jimmy smash it open at its crack, like a piñata, causing a variety of mechanical objects to drop out. In the lab, Zim uses the scraps to create an elaborate system of green power lines throughout the floor and walls. As the boys fly out again, the basic laboratory is finished with a house on the field for disguise.

Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy fly out to the desert, and form a large tornado, and from the resulting sand. They return to Zim's lab and gather the sand they collected. The boys use their beams and breath to create an elaborate of hollow glass spheres and glass cages worthy of a master glassworker.

"Look! Can't you see our plan is working?" Zim said also working on the gadgetry with Timmy heating the glass and Jimmy and Danny putting cages in their place, "Our work is proceeding as planned! At last, our lives will be better! At last, we will be accepted! At last, our greatest work is complete… oops."

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Well, there is one last, teeny tiny, itsy bitsy thing we still need." Zim said.

Back at the boys' house, Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy come back and see a chemical beaker of Dimensional Z. They took it and run off back to Zim's. He gestures upwards, and the boys place the beaker nozzle-down atop the large collection of hollow glass spheres showcasing the large center contraption.

"Yes, Yes, YES!" Zim said jumping for joy again and dancing about.

"Yes!" Gir said.

"We did good?" Danny asked with a smile.

"You did very good." Zim said, "Very good indeed…"

"Now what do we do?" Timmy asked.

"Well, because you've done so good," Zim said, "I've got a special surprise!"

* * *

"Yay!" Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy cried happily. Zim and Gir took the boys to the theme park Retroland. The boys walk exuberantly through the front gates of Retroland

"Oooh…" they saw riding on the Ferris wheel looking at great views and sights while Zim just smiles.

"Ahh…" they said watching the parade with Zim unimpressed.

"Ooh," they said again looking at a show as Zim yawned.

"YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!" they boys screamed in joy riding a roller coaster with Zim looking bored.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the boys scream in terror in a haunted house ride. They were holding to each other shivering but had a good time. Zim was, well, uninterested.

Danny, Timmy, and Jimmy have fun. Danny was drinking soda and wearing a souvenir hat, while Jimmy wears a souvenir t-shirt, eating popcorn and Timmy holds a stuffed bear and eating globs of pink cotton candy. They squeal with delight seeing a ride to go to and they zoom off. But, Zim and Gir, quietly carries them off towards the NASA Space Center Exhibit in Retroland.

The scene shows moon rocks, space shuttles, and other alien technology and stuff. Jimmy and Timmy enjoy it, especially Danny who really enjoyed since he was a NASA freak. They watch as body guards of the Center. As the boys look on, Zim offers to take their picture. The boys smile politely for the camera, but Zim backs up, waving the boys out of the shot entirely and focusing in on the butt of one guard. As he snaps, the guard grabs his rear in surprise and falls to the ground asleep, unnoticed by the still-smiling boys. This guard-obsession photography continues as the boys see the exhibit and make funny faces for the camera, but Zim continues to snap the bodyguards unabated, each time distressing the subject matter and somehow fall asleep.

"Worthless," Timmy said seeing something.

"Lame," Danny added.

"Stupid!" Jimmy said.

"Okay."

"Better."

"Almost."

"Awesome!" they said happily seeing a diagram of the planets, reading off the descriptions below each one. Zim just looks on in quiet disapproval. Glancing sideways he spies the head of the bodyguard who was eating a donut. Grabbing his camera and snapping once more, the head guard cried in pain.

"What the?" the guard wondered and took something out of what hit him. It was a tiny dart. Suddenly, he dozed off and collapsed, falling asleep.

"Is the mission complete?" Gir asked Zim as they see the sleeping body guard.

"Almost," Zim said to Gir, "Now that all the guards in the Exhibit are dozed off and won't wake 'til tomorrow, the mission will already be complete. You know what to do…"

"Right sir!" Gir said in a serious tone and he glows red. He glows blue again, "What do I do again?"

"JUST STAY HERE, 'TIL I GIVE YOU THE SIGNAL!" Zim cried.

"Okay!" Gir said and flies off. Zim smiles and looks at the boys who are seeing a petting zoo.

"Come boys, our work is don…" Zim said to them, "Oh, I mean, time to go. "

"Aww…" the boys moaned as they were about to leave, "But Zim! "

"We haven't gone on the Bat Outta Heck ride!" Danny groaned.

"Or seen the fireworks!" Timmy cried.

"Or the Retroland Museum!" Jimmy wailed, "Please! Just one exibi….

Suddenly, he trips over a baby rattle. He turns and sees twin babies crying.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Jimmy said running over to the mom, Betty, with her babies, Phil and Lil, "I think you dropped this."

Betty looks at him angrily, quickly snatches the rattle, and walks away in a huff.

"I thought the park kept all the freaks in cages!" Betty said walking off.

"Yeah, well, you're welcome, lady!" Timmy called out, "…NOT!"

Jimmy is hunched over in sadness with Danny consoling and confronting him.

"Don't listen, Jim." Danny said to him gently.

"That's right Jimmy," Zim said coming to them, "Do not listen. All of you deafen yourselves to their heartless words. They do not know that it is their saviors they are speaking to. They are unaware that your actions will have helped change their world forever! Because we have helped the town, and made it a better place.

"Do you think they'll be surprised?" Danny asked.

"Oh yeah." Zim answered.

"You think they'll still be mad at us for playing tag?" Timmy asked also.

"No, they'll have forgotten all about that." Zim replied.

"Will they like us?" Jimmy asked as Zim pauses for a moment.

"Yes…." Zim finally spoke.

"Really?" the trio asked.

"Would I lie to you?" Zim said with shifty eyes.

* * *

The boys were in superhero form and fly back to the Squarepants house at night.

"I'm so excited!" Danny said flying with excitement.

"Yeah, we'll show 'em!" Timmy agreed.

Jimmy then begins to wonder. "Hey, where's…"

On cue, Spongebob is thrown roughly head first into the house by policemen. He is bound in handcuffs.

"Professor!" the boys cried.

Timmy melts the shackles off with his eye beams as Spongebob has a talk with them.

"Oh guys, thank goodness you're okay! I'm so sorry!" Spongebob said sadly, "I'm a terrible, terrible parent! You must hate me for not picking you up from school. But it's not my fault. It's this town. They've gone crazy. It's like they've never seen kids playing before. I knew your powers would take some getting used to, but jail? Lawsuits? Angry mobs? What's next?"

"Don't worry Professor, things are going to get better!" the boys said happily, "We promise!"

* * *

Back to the observatory and lab of Zim, he now sits in the center of the contraption with an evil grin spread over his face. He pushes a red button and a computer screen shows Gir.

"Gir. Come in!" Zim spoke, "Gir. Do you read me?"

"Right away sir!" Gir said on the screen.

"Remember the mission?" Zim asked.

"What mission?" Gir asked.

"Just break in and steal all the supplies in that NASA center with the transporter beam."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Gir cried.

Gir starts to break into the Center. He comes and a beam comes out of his head. He sees something, the Universal Portal Machine. He zaps it and it disappears.

In the lab, the Portal Machine reappears in the center of Zim's machinery. Another flip of the switch, and the large glass ball contraption comes to life. The Dimensional Z drains from the large beaker on top, and the glass balls, spinning rapidly, each fill with a smaller dosage of the black liquid. Another dial is turned, and the room is cast into a green glow as lightning begins to spark from the balls. The liquid drains from each of the globes, and the Portal Machine is enveloped in it. The machine builds up with pure energy. Inside the cages, appeared creatures, aliens, villains, and bad guys. They smile seeing Zim who laughs madly, as rapidly flashing red and green lights flash around him, revealing the villains now suspended quite prostate. The shot continues back, showing the observatory, the city of Nicktropolis, and finally back through the far-right window of the boys' bedroom, where they are sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of the events transpiring.

**End of Chapter…

* * *

**

Dun! Dun! Dun! This is bad for Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy. Next chapter will come soon... 


	7. Villain Madness

Here's another chapter of The Nicktoon Boys! Hope you read and review this!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Villain Madness**

It was morning at the Squarepants house. The boys were running around happily.

"Today's the day!" The boys said happily.

"Today's the day!" Timmy cried.

"Today's the day!" Danny yelled out.

"Today's…" Jimmy was about to speak.

The scene switches to Zim.

"The day!" Zim said happily.

Scene comes back to the boys. They were looking at their closet that contains their clothes with is usually their trademark clothes that are all the same.

"What to wear?" Danny wondered looking at the wardrobe.

"What to wear?" Timmy said.

"What to wear?" Jimmy thinks.

Back to Zim.

"Oooh, that's nice!" Zim said also looking at his wardrobe that is exactly the same..

Back in the Squarepants house, Danny puts on his red and white t-shirt, blue jeans, and ties his laces on his red and white sneakers. Jimmy puts on his red shirt with a yellow neutron on it, also putting on blue jeans and white sneakers. Timmy also changes by putting on his pink shirt, blue pants and shoes, and for the finish a pink hat on his head.

But in Zim's place, Zim was dressing up also. He puts on a red and pink outfit with black boots and gloves, without his disguise eyes and hair. As the boys change to their super form burst out of their room to start the day, Zim inspects his villain army. He pushes a button labeled "activate." Back at the boys' home, they find Spongebob asleep at his desk, a phone in one hand and a mess of papers on the desk.

"Professor, wake up!" Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy cried to him, "Wake up! Wake.."

"… Up, wake up my brothers," Zim said back at his place, "Wake up and seize the…"

".. Day!" Jimmy said to Spongebob back at their house.

"The day?" Spongebob asked groggily.

"Yeah," Danny said, "The day when we…"

"Show Nicktropolis just what our powers can really do!" Zim cried at his place and a seemingly endless stream of villains and bad guys begins to burst forth out of the observatory's main doors, and down onto the streets of Nicktropolis. Back at the Squarepants home, the boys are carrying Spongebob off with them as they fly towards Nicktropolis.

"What?" Spongebob asked.

"We're gonna show Nicktrpolis just what our powers can really do!" Danny explained to his dad.

"Yeah," Timmy agreed, "We did something really good."

"Yep," Jimmy said, "That's really going to really really really…

"Heeeeeeeeeelp!" a women cried as a villains grabs hold of her.

Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy are flying forth with Spongebob.

"Well, we met this guy…" Jimmy said.

"With powers like us…" Timmy added.

"Who was also hated by everybody…" Danny mentioned.

"He had this great idea…"

"To help the town!"

"And make it a better place!"

"That way the town would accept us!"

"'Cause we did something to help!"

"So we used all our powers,"

"And a big team…"

".. and his ideas,"

"To help everybody!"

Meanwhile, Zim is advancing on Town Hall and into the Mayor Nathorix's office, casting her down outside the building.

"City of Nicktropolis!" Zim called out with his foot on Nathorix's head.

"It's gonna be so cool!" Timmy said on their flight.

"I'd like to take this moment…" Zim continued.

"You're gonna be so proud!" Danny said happily.

"… To thank the young people…" Zim mentioned.

"Everyone's gonna like us!" Jimmy said.

"Who helped make this day a smashing success!" Zim announced.

"We did really…." Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy said happily, "Gooooood?"

At this point the boys reach downtown, and are astonished by what they see. They saw that there are now hundreds of villains ravaging the townsfolk. They saw Zim standing confidently in front of town hall, the mayor's head under one of his boots.

"Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy!" Zim said to them, "I couldn't have done it without'cha!"

The trio heads whip back in shock, their faces a sign of horror.

"It's their fault!" a man, Sokka called to them.

"I knew they were no good!" Another man, Rocko, said.

Zim laughs evilly with Gir coming and laughing also as the boys set Spongebob down and fly over to him.

"Zim, what happened?" Danny asked.

"This isn't making the town a better place!" Jimmy added.

"Yes it is!" Zim said, "For me! The hobo formerly known as Zim is no 'more! From this day forward I will be known as… ZIM!"

"What's the diff?" Timmy asked.

"The name's same," Danny mentioned.

"Well…simple," Zim said, "I'm Invader Zim: the alien who teams up with other worldly villains who were foiled by others and it's time take hold of what is rightfully ours – the world!"

"Professor, we didn't want this!" the boys cried to Spongebob.

"Liars!" a kid, Cindy, said.

"Fibbers!" a man, Cosmo, added.

"You've doomed us all!" another kid, Doug, said.

"Please, Professor…" Danny begged to Spongebob, "Please believe us…"

Spongebob, looking aghast and horrified, looks at the boys and the scene taking place in front of him, then droops his head to the side.

"I don't know who to believe…" Spongebob finally spoke.

The boys gasp in horror.

"I thought you were good…" Spongebob said wavering and puts a hand to his eye.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy cried.

As their cries reverberate, the boys make a beeline straight up and as far away from Nicktropolis as possible. Zim dances on the steps with the mayor's head in hand.

"Yeah! Whooo! All right!" Zim cried dancing on the steps with the mayor's head in his hand.

"You rock!" Gir said.

"Oh yeah, I rock." Zim said, "I rock… so hard! For I have succeeded in my first, greatest, and most brilliant plan ever! And I, Zim shall be… King of the Planet!"

At this point there is silence.

"You shall be king?" a robot villainess said to him, "Preposterous! "

"What?" Zim said, "How dare you!"

"For it is I, who is the one most suited to be ruler!" she added.

"What are you doing?" Zim said.

"I, Vexus," the robot cried, "Shall be worldly supreme!"

"Not Vexus, Zim!" the green alien cried.

"As I unleash the offensive of this," Vexus said now inside a tank-like machinery, "Of the oppressive Clustertank!"

"Hold on." A small ghost said.

"Oh no." Zim said.

"It is I who shall get a grip on the situation!" the ghost said with his voice now deep and is inside a skeleton-like robot suit.

"You'd better not!" Zim cried.

"As I, Skulker," the ghost inside the suit said, loaded with weapons, "Seize control and rule!"

To accentuate his words, he smashes a gaping hole in the nearby building.

"Wait!" Zim said.

A sea ocean bug speaks next.

"I, Plankton," he said, "With my giant robotic suit bomb!"

He leaps into a large machine, complete with bomb-spewing hands and laser eyes.

"Uh oh. " Zim said.

"And if you don't like it…" Plankton called out, "You can kiss my Plankton hand bombs and laser eyes!"

Plankton threw bombs at the city with a loud explosion.

"Ohh, that's classy." Zim said sarcastically.

"Gangway, Gangway!" black and blue fairies cried flying into the sky holding each other, "For we the Anti-Fairies brothers and sister in arms are working to form a chain of command that will reach out and take hold of your world, causing bad luck everywhere!"

A scientist is standing in a vat of boiling water atop a dam.

"I, Dr. Sydney Moist, am boiling mad that I could angrily tap dance. For you are all bloody ears." He explodes dam and water rushes forth. "Therefore, I shall unleash a scalding torrent to be blown out. For I don't give a…"

"Watch your mouth!" Zim snapped.

Next is a rock and rolling teenager ghost girl with a guitar.

"I, Ember Mclaim," she said, "Am going to rock out causing chaotic calamity!"

She plays her guitar sending sonic waves of destruction.

Next is a large group of flying mutant ghost animals.

"We, the ghost mutants, shall rain on your parade! Because…" they said and begin to hock loogies, "We like to spit!"

"Eww…" Zim said in disgust.

"My name is The Box Ghost," another ghost said, "And here is my schpeel – a diabolical plan with lots of appeal! Spreading out bananas, out far and wide, fixin' up the folks for a slippery slide!"

"That's pretty catchy!" Gir said to Zim.

"I… uh…" a professor said, "Professor Calmitous, shall, uh, create a sauce of chaos and stir up trouble, with a destructive force know as.. the tornado!"

"To-mah-to?" Zim repeated.

"To-may-to." Gir said.

Zim looks at Gir, and gives him a smart smack off the steps. At this point, the scene goes through a myriad of villains in quick fashion:

"I, Undergrowth!"

"I, The Lunch Lady Ghost!"

"I, the Bronze Kneecap!"

"I, Mandie!"

"I, Man Ray!"

"I, the Dirty Bubble!"

"I, King Gobot!"

"I, the Junkman!"

"I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I! I!"

"Nooooo!" Zim cried to them, "Stop! Cease! Desist! Do not continue with the ramblings, for my ramblings are the ramblings to be obeyed. For I am the king, supreme leader, and all-around dictator. Don't you see? All you villains are my plan, so you plans are my plans because you are my plan and my plan was to make you! And I plan to rule the planet! Not to have my plans plan to stop me! I am your creator! I am your king! I am Zim!" Zim comes, pushing Spongebob out of the way. "Obey ME!"

**End of Chapter…

* * *

**

Poor Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy! But weird with the villains. The next chapter is coming soon... 


	8. The Asteroid

Here's another chapter of The Nicktoon Boys. Hope you review!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: The Asteroid**

In the depths of outer space on an asteroid in to the asteroid belt, where Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy. Jimmy is sitting on the surface, head thrown back in utter dejection. Danny was sitting on a rocky outcropping with sadness and despair, and Timmy fuming by himself in the distance.

"That… jerk." Timmy shout angrily, "That big fat dumb green jerk! He duped us! He planned it all along and we fell for it!"

"And now, everybody hates us even more!" Jimmy wailed but looked at Timmy, "What are you doing?"

"What does… it look… like I'm doing?" Timmy said starting to dig a crude wall in the asteroid, "I'm building a house! 'Cause now, we have to live here!"

"Live here?"

"Yeah, don't you see?" Timmy said, "This can be the bedroom, and this is my bed!" He slumps down on a crude jutting of rock, and points. "That can be your bed over there."

"I don't wanna sleep on a rooooooooooooooock!" Jimmy wailed again.

Danny, as-of-yet silent, stares angrily into space with his back turned to his brothers.

"Maybe… if someone hadn't pushed Jimmy into the school…" Danny began.

"Ohh, look, he speaks." Timmy said walking up to Danny, "Well maybe if someone hadn't insisted on walking home from school so we could run into the biggest liar in the universe! And you!"

"Me?" Jimmy asked.

"You had your brain powers and mind sensing!" Timmy yelled angrily at Jimmy, "You could have detected that Zim was up to no good!"

"He weren't allowed to use his powers," Danny said to Timmy, "Not even me and you, and you know it!"

"Oh look, it's Mr. Goody-goody!" Timmy mocked.

"What was I supposed to do? We weren't going to get people to stop hating us by breaking rules!"

"Oh yeah. And using our superpowers to make a-" Timmy said imitating Danny, "Help-the-town-and-make-it-a-better-place-machine" was following rules?"

"I didn't see you putting up a fight!" Danny said angrily.

"Well, you're gonna now!" Timmy said.

Timmy changes to his super form and rushes Danny. The two go down in a rolling pile. Jimmy watches on as they roll around.

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be in this stupid mess!" Danny said.

"Ohh, you stupid…." Timmy yelled.

Jimmy falls to his knees again. "We're doomed!" Jimmy wailed once again.

Timmy' face falls into the picture, and he begins to scream in pain and flail his arms. Danny is standing with his foot on Timmy's back.

"I'm not fighting with you, Timmy!" Danny said, "So power down!"

"Yeah," Timmy growled, "'Cause you know I'll kick your butt!"

"No… because I know that… " Danny growls and turns away, "Never mind. I'm not fighting with you. And I'm not talking to you… EVER!"

"Well, prepare yourself for a looooooong silence, dude." Timmy said to him, "'Cause we're going to spend the rest of our lives here, thanks to you. At least I got me a bed!" He thumps face first into a rock, changing back to human form.

Danny looks back angrily, but his anger melts into longing sadness as she looks upwards at that tiny blue planet. _Timmy's right_ Danny thought _It's all my fault. All our fault._ His eyes waver, and he collapses into his arms in silent crying. Timmy is curled into a ball on his 'bed'. His face is contorted in anger, but clenching his eyes from crying. Jimmy was sad, but stops for a moment as he glances for his brothers.

"Danny? Timmy?" Jimmy asked, "Do you feel or hear that?"

Back on planet Earth, the townspeople are fleeing from the rampant mayhem the villains are causing.

"No…" Timmy said.

"Danny…" Jimmy asked him, "What should we do?"

Danny remains silent, head sunk into arms. In Nicktropolis, Skulker pounds the ground, causing the streets to rise and fall. A ballistic missile explodes in the distance.

"I bet Mr. Goody Goody'll say we should take responsibility for our mistakes and go help everybody!" Timmy said angrily back at the asteroid. Danny looks up.

"My senses tell me that…like they're hurting." Jimmy said.

"Who cares?" Timmy said as Danny looks on silently.

A torrent of water rushes down Nicktropolis streets. The tomato tornado wrecks buildings in its path.

"What do we do?" Jimmy said in the asteroid.

"Nothing!" Timmy snapped.

A long shot now shows a massive amount of destruction being done to Townsville. Jimmy senses their screams now, and the pain is unbearable. Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy strike the famous "see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil" pose. Zim advances on Spongebob, who lies hunched in a ball on the steps of City Hall. He gasps as Zim grabs him by the throat.

"Guys!" Spongebob cried.

"Professor!" Jimmy cried and sensed at the asteroid.

"Spongebob?" Danny realized.

"Squarepants?" Timmy also realized. Danny and Timmy realized that Jimmy sense Spongebob, the father who cares about them, in danger.

"Professor!" They cried.

**End of Chapter…**

**

* * *

**Oh no! What's gonna happen to Spongebob? Find out soon... 


	9. What Their Powers Can Really Do

Here's another chapter. Nothing much to say.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: What Their Powers Can Really Do**

Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy rush back to Nicktropolis amidst the destruction in their super forms.

"Professor! Professor! Professor!" they cried in horror while searching for him.

With another explosion, missiles strike at the base of a stirring statue of the mayor riding triumphantly on a horse. The statue falls, aiming to strike a hapless lady, Didi, below. Jimmy sees this.

"Plukin' Pluto!" Jimmy cried. He breaks formation, diving to save Didi.

"Jimmy, wait!" Danny yelled out.

Jimmy swoops downward, picking up Didi and narrowly saving her. Danny and Timmy rejoin him, with lady in hand.

"Good job Jimmy," Danny said, "But we really got to save…"

"The babies!" Didi yelled out.

The babies, Tommy, Dil, and Chuckie, in question are sitting on the ground, motionless. Dil was holding a bomb recently spewed by Plankton's machine. He held it as his face was completely blur and unaware of the situation. Several more drop out in the next few moments.

"Holy!" Danny cried.

Danny turns intangible and narrowly saves Tommy, Chuckie, and Dil as the bombs explode around him but he and the babies were unharmed since Danny and the babies were intangible.

"Hey," Timmy called out, "What about…"

"The dog!" Didi yelled again.

The torrent of water is seen rushing down the streets. Dr. Moist is seen with a white dog with a black spot on his back and his name was Spunky. Moist pushed Spunky's head underwater.

"Whoa!" Timmy cried.

He rushes underwater and nabs Spunky right in front of Dr. Moist. Meanwhile, Jimmy is talking to Didi, now placed safely on a rooftop.

"You'll be safe now." Jimmy said.

"Here you go, miss." Danny said coming in and hand the babies to Didi.

"Oh, thank you!" Didi said holding the babies.

"C'mon, Jimmy," Danny said, "Let's…"

"AGH!" Hugh Neutron cried as Skulker has his car in-between his hands and also Jack Fenton in a phone booth. Jack screeched like a teenage girl when he saw that the ClusterTank about to crush him.

"… Save those people!" Danny finished as he and Jimmy flied off.

"Wait!" Didi called looking at Chuckie, "This isn't my baby!"

"Good dog." Timmy said putting Spunky down on the ground. He flies off but a ship of ghostly pirates with YoungBlood was going to squish Spunky flat, and change Spunky's name to 'Mr. Pancake'.

"Can we find the professor now please?" Timmy yelled out but stopped seeing Spunky.

"Aww, man!" Timmy said and flies back to the dog.

Jimmy nabs the car out of Skulker's grasp. Danny saves Jack in a phone booth from being crushed by a tank's track while Timmy zips to save Spunky. Jimmy and Danny avoid torrents of flying things and people as they carry the car and phone booth, respectively and the tomato tornado is sucking people into its core. Timmy has set Spunky outside the NN building.

"Now, stay!" Timmy yelled at Spunky. He flies off but Ember plays a sonic music shockwave that shatters the NN's windows. Timmy looks back again as the falling glass heads for the extremely annoying canine.

"Doggone it!" Timmy said as he went to save the pooch for the umpteenth time.

He swoops to save the dog yet again. Danny and Jimmy now have a large group of people on their backs. Timmy blows a raspberry behind him as he falls into the clutches of the Anti-Fairies, losing his grip and sending the dog into freefall.

"AGGH!" he yells, and dives down to save Spunky a fourth time, but he falls into the iron clutches of Skulker. Timmy's hands were balled up into fists becoming really angry. He gives his gripping banshee yell, and flies headfirst towards the monster.

"Okay, you should be safe here," Danny said to a large group of people, "… Ohh, this is hopeless!"

"I know!" Jimmy said, "There's too many villains! What can we do…"

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Timmy?" Danny and Jimmy wondered hearing his scream.

Timmy is struggling to pry Skulker's iron hands open.

"Get your hands off him, you darn… stupid… dirty…smelly… ghost…ape…thing!" Timmy yelled out. He can't take it anymore. He gives off a yell, and releases a killer punch to Skulker's jaw, sending him sprawling backwards, sans his iron mitts. He hits a distant building, shocked, and falls forward, out cold. Jimmy and Danny come and gasp, and Timmy puts his hands to his mouth in horror.

"Timmy!" Jimmy cried.

"What did you do?" Danny cried also.

"I… I… I I didn't mean it!" Timmy cried and stuttered, "It. It.. It.. . it was an accident!" As Timmy talks, Danny turns to Skulker, still out cold. "I.. I.. I.. .he… he… he… wouldn't let go, and.. and.. and.. then… the dog! I.. that…that stupid dumb dog!" Danny turns again to see Spunky come out of Skulker's clutches. Spunky comes to the ground and whizzes yellow stuff onto Skulker's hands. "And… and and then the Anti-Fairies! And… and… he… aaaahh! I… I… And I… I… couldn't… and he couldn't….I… I… oh man!" Timmy buried his face in his hands.

Danny, thinking this over, suddenly gets an idea in his head.

"Timmy!" Danny said to him.

"I… I… I.." Timmy still stuttered with his head in his hands.

"You're a genius!" Danny said happily to Timmy.

Timmy's eyes pop out in surprise. "I am?" Timmy asked still concerned as he raised his head up.

"He is?" Jimmy asked with a smirk, yet a concerned look. "I thought I'm the genius and Timmy's the doo doo head!"

"Hey!" Timmy snapped. As he shot Jimmy a death glare.

"Never mind about that!" Danny said, "The one way to stop the villains, save the town, and find the Professor is to use our powers to…"

The townspeople screamed as the ClusterTank wheels of a giant mechanical monster are about to crush a large group of people. Danny turned around but smiled.

"Or better yet," Danny said to his brothers, "Watch!"

Danny zooms in on the mechanical beast, striking an exploding blow to its head, knocking it over. He assumes a forward victory pose in front of the flame of the exploding machine.

"Wow!" Timmy said in amazement.

Jimmy was impressed. "That was ama… hey!"

A torrent of spit begins to rain on the trio. Above them, the spitting ghost mutants are creating quite a downpour.

"Eww, gross!" Jimmy cried to them, "Cut it out!"

His head glows with energy as he releases his brain blast, striking one ghost animal mutant, sending it off spiraling like a deflating balloon, striking another mutant in a large explosion. Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy look forward in battle-ready poses, as the spitting mutants fall all around them. The last one has his last spit, that lands in its mouth. He swallows it and then knocks out.

"C'mon guys," Danny said, "Let's put an end to this villainy warfare!"

They fly off. Ember is the first on their hit list as she plays sonic waves. Danny sends a kick on her face, Timmy punches her with his fists, and Jimmy knocks her out for the final blow.

"Ha ha! Good one, Jimmy!" Danny said as they fly off.

Ember is down in front of Zim, who is clutching Spongebob by the neck.

"Guys!" Spongebob said happily but Zim muffles his cries.

"Shut up!" Zim yelled to him, "I was afraid of this. They've returned and found out what their powers can really do! Come! You will make a good Powerproof vest!"

As the wave of water hits another street way, Danny and Jimmy quickly pound and Timmy drills with his mechanic drill, a hole in front of its path. It was sucking all the water, Dr. Moist included, down to Nicktropolis' sewer ways like a giant toilet.

Plankton's machine juts forward, but Danny and Jimmy pin it down by the hands. As the operator aims a front cannon at the boys with its laser eyes, Jimmy and Danny gasp with horror, but Timmy clenches the barrel shut, causing an overload. On his operating screen, the machine reads "P.M. Blowout", and the machine explodes with colorful parts blowing everywhere.

Next were the Anti-Fairies. Timmy grabs the end Anti-Fairy by the hand and throws him and all the fairies like a whip while, like a giant rubber band, Danny with a smile, stretches the other end and let's go, sending the chain spiraling into a metal pole on the sidewalk. Jimmy uses the remaining Anti-Fairies and spins around, throwing them into the air with great force.

The Box Ghost was eating a banana, an ordinary banana. Soon, he is pounded into the nearby fruit stand by Jimmy and Timmy, while Danny sends him spinning down his own slippery path of destruction with only one karate chop.

Calmitous was still creating a tornado of tomatoes. The tomato tornado operator looks to his right to find Danny, who snatches away his mixing rods, collapsing his tornado. Danny sends him flying into a ketchup-covered wall.

The Bronze Kneecap was shooting everybody with his spike balls from his kneecap. Timmy then comes in and a baseball bat comes out of his cleft, he hits and reflects the ball onto the Bronze Kneecap, sending him careening into the air off into the distance.

Danny comes to see Undergrowth with his evil ghost plants. Danny's eyes and hands glow into a light blue and shot a snowball inside Undergrowth as he explodes. He comes back as a small plant. He looks up to see Jimmy. Jimmy smiles and snaps his fingers. Suddenly, with his power over matter and technology, lawn mowers and razors come in with a blue glow. The tiny Undergrowth screamed as he tries to run away with the lawn mowers chasing him, Danny and Jimmy gives a high five to each other.

The Spatula Woman comes in and smacks Timmy with a giant spatula. She laughs but stops as Timmy with Danny holding him and becoming intangible fly and phase out of her spatula. Danny throws Timmy at her and Timmy sends her a flying punch.

The Dirty Bubble comes and blows bubbles at people, trapping them in filth. Jimmy comes and has a pencil. A shiny, freshly, sharpened # 2 pencil. The Dirty Bubble screams in horror but Jimmy pops him with the pencil.

**_KA-BOOM! _**Danny manages to blow up YoungBlood's ship.

**_WHAM!_** Timmy cracks up King Gobot's armor robot suit.

**_BLAM!_** Jimmy blasts Many Ray with his brain blasts.

**_POW!_** Danny sends a mean punch at Mandie.

**_KER-SPLAT!_** Timmy kicks the Meat Monster into a splatter of meat.

**_KA-BRAIN!_** Technus gets his brain hurted as Jimmy outsmarts him.

The punches and kicks reach a fervent pace, until one final shot of Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy laying a massive uppercut erupts into pain stars, sending the entire group of villains raining down to the ground.

"None of those stupid villains had the Professor!" Timmy said angrily.

"Where could he be?" Jimmy wondered.

"Take a good guess!" Danny said pointing at something.

Danny gestures to Zim's lair and house, where Zim is dragging Spongebob deep into his lab and lair. Six sets of imposing doors close in rapid succession behind him.

"C'mon guys," Danny said, "We've got one last villain to get off our backs!"

They zoom forward, easily crashing through Zim's defense and stand at the ready in front of the villain, who has Spongebob in a headlock.

"Not so fast, Zim!" the boys cried.

"Oohh," Zim said mockfully, "Wook at the widdle hewoes, here to save their stupid dadsy-wadsy!"

"No guys," Spongebob cried straining, "Save yourselves! And I'm not a stupid dadsy-wadsy!"

"Sorry, Professor!" Jimmy said as he, Danny, and Timmy start flying toward Zim.

"We can take this chump down easy!" Timmy said.

"Nothing he can do can stop us!" Danny cried.

Zim twists the Spongebob's neck further, causing a nasty grinding noise, and making Spongebob yelp out in pain. Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy gasp and stopped.

"Weapons and powers down," Zim said cruelly, "Or else he gets it."

Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy looked at each other. Timmy's metal hand went back to his chin while Jimmy and Danny's hands stop glowing. They changed back to their human forms and landed on the ground.

"That's… better." Zim said with the boy's hatred written all over their eyes, "It's good you freaks know when you're beaten. Now if you'll excuse me I have a town to take over. I have a world to rule! I have to seize control of an area, and force its inhabitants to follow my way of thinking!"

He presses a button on his control panel, and the glass globes begin to spin again. Another

conveniently full vat of Dimensional Z spews from the machine, and drains into the spheres as before. He punches a set of keys

"Even if it means…" Zim was about to say and smashes the nozzle directly into his head. "Taking extreme measures!"

"You're mad!" Jimmy cried, "Don't you know what that can do to you!"

"This is bad!" Timmy cried.

"You wouldn't!" Danny said to Zim.

"I would." Zim said with an evil grin.

He jams a lever, and all the containers of Dimensional Z pour directly into his head. He lets out a painful cry, as his features bulge out in exaggerated proportions and he grows exponentially, sending him crashing through the roof of his house. He loses his grip on Spongebob, sending him falling downwards amidst the debris.

"AGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!" Spongebob screamed.

"Professor!" Jimmy cried.

Danny catches Spongebob, while Jimmy and Timmy takes the brunt force of the ceiling debris as it falls down on them.

Atop the remains of his lab, the new, giant, imposing Zim raises his arms in triumph. He had fangs including large teeth on his lower jaw. His antennas was zigzagged and some of his clothes were torn apart, but his gloves and boots were ripped, showing that his had razor sharp red claws on his feet and hands. His bug eyes also were glowing green with his pupils blue and his corneas red.

"Now I am more Zim than before!" Zim yells with a deep and fearful voice.

He leaps to the ground amidst the flames of the city, fully half as tall as the tallest skyscrapers, and walks down its shattered streets and burning buildings. He stops in front of Town Hall.

"Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted – " Zim called with a slow and commanding voice, "I, Zim, have succeeded in my first, greatest, and most brilliant plan ever! And I shall be king!"

Back at Zim's lab, Jimmy and Timmy pushes upward, throwing the debris away. Danny lifts Spongebob out, unharmed and intangible. Danny and Spongebob then turn solid again.

"Oh guys, thank goodness you're okay!" Spongebob said, "Now let's get out of this town and find a new, safe place to live!"

The boys got out of his arms, and stood defiantly.

"It's no use, Professor," Timmy said.

"We already tried running away," Jimmy said.

"We have to fix the problem we helped start," Danny explained, "You said to give everyone a little time to understand our specialness. Well, now it's time for everyone to understand, especially Zim! Guys…it's time to show Zim what our powers can really do!"

Jimmy and Timmy smiled at Danny, who has a serious look on his face. They gave each other a high five and Spongebob watches in amazement. Danny puts his hands up, Jimmy stands in a karate style, and Timmy prepares a knuckle sandwich as they focus their energy and rings of light forms around their bodies and transforms them.

Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy were now in their superhero forms. Danny's eyes glow green, Jimmy's eyes glowed blue, and Timmy's eyes glowed pink and red with energy and power.

"Danny Phantom!" Danny cried in his form, "Paranormal Ghost Fighter!"

"Brain Boy!" Jimmy called out, "Super Kid Genius!"

"Cleft!" Timmy yelled, "The Boy Chin Wonder!"

Spongebob smiled seeing that Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy called out their alter egos.

"Okay, guys!" Danny Phantom said to them, "Time to teach that alien a lesson!" Danny Phantom, Brain Boy, and Cleft fly off, leaving Spongebob behind, standing proudly with a tear in his eye.

**End of Chapter…

* * *

**

-yellowhearts-: Yay for Danny, Jimmy and Timmy!

Spongebob: Whada 'bout me?

dannyfangirl: Don't worry Spongebob, we still like you.

-yellowhearts-: Yep!

dannyfangirl: So please everyone…

Danny: READ

Jimmy: AND

Timmy: REVIEW!


	10. Saving the Day

The final chapter of The Nicktoon Boys! Please read and review this exciting chapter!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Saving the Day**

The boys fly back into the city to find Zim. They go to city hall, and give Zim a good, powerful smack in the jaw.

"Surrender now, and we'll go easy on you!" Danny cried out.

Zim takes this in, rubbing his jaw, looking for the source of the interruption.

"Hey bug eyes!" Danny said while the boys are standing impatiently on street level, "Down here!"

"Oh, my!" Zim said mockfully again to them, "You're actually trying to stop me? That's so cute!"

"Try nothing!" Brain Boy cried.

"We will stop you!" Danny said seriously.

"Who are you calling cute?" Cleft said annoyingly.

Zim gave out an evil laugh. "Okay, let's play, kiddies!"

He lands a massive punch to the boys' spot, but they zoom away and land a few choice hits to his face. He tries to catch them, but they are too small and fast for his large bulky frame. Brain Boy and pulls Zim's antennas like a rubber band shot back to his head, making a large bell sound. Then Cleft smacks him into the butt, sending him into the air. As he laughs, Zim simply alights himself, and smashes Cleft into the ground with his foot.

"Cleft!" Danny cried. Brain Boy and Danny stopped with concern.

Zim takes advantage of their hesitation to smack them into a rooftop. Cleft emerges from Zim's foot, angry as can be. He punches in and breaks all of the toes on his left foot. Zim holds his foot in pain while doing the 'OWWIE-ZOWWIE-POWWIE-MY-FOOT-HURTS' dance.

In the meantime, Danny and Jimmy emerge, and in a spiral formation, smack into Zim's midsection, sending him hurtling back doubled over. As he strikes a tall building, it collapses on him, his arms and legs sticking out.

"Good job, boys!" Danny said to his brothers.

"Hah, that more Zim is no more!" Cleft said proudly.

They begin to giggle, but Zim alights himself, and leaping forward he grabs hold of Timmy and Danny in opposing hands.

"Bros!" Jimmy cried.

The two boys scream out in pain as Zim squeezes, glancing between the two. Brain Boy rushes forward, and shoots rapid-fire laser brain blasts at Zim, causing him to cry out in pain and releasing his two brothers.

The boys resume their cat-and-mouse game amidst Zim, and once again unable to catch them, Zim lets out a yell and claps his hands together loudly. The resulting shockwave about to hit them. Danny comes and takes a deep breath. He wails, sending ectoplasmic waves at Zim's shock wave. The waves collide together and creates an explosion that blasts the boys spiraling backwards. They do a few back flips on a city street and reorient themselves.

"Somebody's mad…." Timmy said to Danny smiling and Jimmy falls lightly on the ground.

Zim springs forward, unleashing a barrage of red pointed thorns from his claws at the boys.

"Look out!" Danny warned.

They narrowly avoid a set of spikes. Zim targets Danny as he runs as fast as he can from the onslaught, just staying in front of the line of fire, but the annoying dog, Spunky, is in his way now, and he feels obligated to protect it and the spikes are too fast for Danny to turn intangible quick.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Danny screamed with his hands glowing green. Flailing his arms and glowing hands in rapid fire, he deflects all of the thorns from himself and Spunky. Brain Boy and Cleft are hiding nearby under the refuge of an empty bus.

"Oh no, look!" Jimmy cried seeing Danny, "Zim's got Danny pinned down!"

"I have an idea, come on!" Cleft said.

Danny still yells and flails his arms. Suddenly, Cleft and Brain Boy lays the bus vertically in front of Danny and he stops. The bus absorbs all of the thorny blows. After a few moments, the assault stops. The dog simply walks off to whiz again.

"Do you think he's finished?" Brain Boy asked to his brothers.

"No, but you are!" Zim's voice cried.

Rising up behind the bus, Zim shots electricity from his antennas on the boys.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" they screamed in pain as the shocks scorch them. The boys were knocked out and changed back to human. As the attack stops, Zim grabs the scorched and dazed boys in one giant hand.

"Fools! You dare to challenge me?!" Zim said to Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy and begins walking with them in fist, "Attempt to defeat me?! Try to destroy me?!" Zim starts climbing a building, in classic King Kong fashion. "I, who saved you from certain death? After all I've done for you, you betray me?! And why?" Zim swipes his hand across a floor of the building, revealing a bustling scene of humanity inside, and parades the girls across the scene as he continues to speak. "For them? The ones who hated you? Have forsaken you?" Zim continues climbing to the building top. "Can't you see? None of them will ever understand you as I can. For we are kindred spirits, whose powers spring from the same source. So boys – do not make me destroy you, for we are smarter! We are stronger! We are invincible! We have the power! We are superior to them! And we shall rule! All we have to do is work together. Boys! Join me!"

At this, the boys' eyes spring open. They seem to think on this for a second, then their brows furrow as the air around them begins to rumble and their eyes glow, green, blue, and red. Zim looks concerned as their energy grows.

"Nooooo!" the boys cried. Suddenly, they break free from his grasp in a ball of light, and fly upwards changing to their super forms: Danny Phantom, Brain Boy, and Cleft.

"We'd never join you!" Danny cried to Zim, "And it's because…" He flies and hits Zim "… We are stronger!"

"Because we are invincible!" Brain Boy yelled hitting Zim.

"Because we have the power!" Timmy shouted and strikes Zim, then does an ultra-man pose (for those of you that don't get it, never mind. -yellowhearts- put it in).

"We have to protect them from you!" the boys cried hitting Zim.

"It's you who is to be feared!" Danny said whamming Zim on the face.

"'Cause you are a monster!" Brain Boy said smashing Zim's head.

"You are evil!" Cleft said knocking out Zim's fangs.

"And you are…" the boys said together coming to Zim. They paused for a moment. "It!" they said together as they pushed Zim. This final push knocks Zim off balance, and flailing with one arm, the tower he is grasping with the other breaks apart, sending the super-sized alien screaming towards the ground in slow motion.

"CUUUUUUUUUURSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!" Zim cried in anger.

At this point, Spongebob jumps in the scene on the ground alone, holding and wearing metal gloves with glowing green claws.

"Boys, Boys, where are you?" Spongebob asked, "We should try and stop Zim and I know how! I created the Power Gauntlets that rips the power source to Dimensional Z! It will do away with his powers! Boys! Boys! Bo…"

Spongebob looks upwards at the falling Zim.

"Professor!" Danny, Brain Boy, and Cleft cried.

The boys rapidly swoop to save Spongebob. Spongebob's Power Gauntlets are left behind, and on the ground right as the monstrous Zim drops on top of them. The boys gasped as Spongebob takes the Gauntlets and pulls something out. In Spongebob's hands was a ghost of Zim's monster form.

"Guys!" Spongebob cried, "The Thermos!"

"Huh?" Danny wondered.

"In my back pocket!" Spongebob cried, "It can suck Zim's monster form."

Danny takes out something out of Spongebob's pocket which is a metal thermos. Timmy opens the cap and Cleft, Danny, and Brain Boy holds the thermos as it sends a blue light on Zim's ghostly monster form. It roared and disappeared inside the thermos. The real Zim begins to shrink and spark, until it returns to its original size at the center. The now-normal sized Zim groans heavily in pain and exhaustion. Spongebob and the boys watch over this, and he embraces them.

"Oh, boys!" Spongebob cried happily, "I'm so sorry for doubting you! You are good! Good, perfect young boys, and you're the best sons I could have ever had."

"And you're the best father we ever had!" Danny, Cleft, and Brain Boy said happily.

"And we're really sorry." Danny said.

"We messed up really bad." Cleft added.

"But, we're ready Professor." Brain Boy finished.

"'Ready'?" Spongebob asked still holding the Gauntlets.

"For you to rip our super forms with the Power Gauntlets, which by the way sounds totally gross," Danny said, with his tongue sticking out. "To get rid of our powers, to become human." Danny, Brain Boy, and Cleft change back to human forms: Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy. "To become this." Danny said.

"If it wasn't for them, none of this would have happened." Jimmy said.

"Besides," Timmy mentioned, "Maybe everyone would like us more if we were just normal boys."

"Nooooooo!" the townspeople called in unison. Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy look up in confusion. Around them has formed a large crowd of townspeople, the open space in the middle of them forming a large star-shaped pattern.

"Huh?" the boys wondered out loud.

At one point in the crowd, Mayor Nathorix is seen standing next to Ms. Fenton, her arms folded behind her.

"Umm… well.. uhh…" Nathorix said nervously, "Don't do that cause… that was pretty cool, with the… ehh…"

"Boys," Ms. Fenton tried to explain, "I think what the mayor is trying to say is, 'we're sorry – and thank you.'"

"Yes, that was super! Just super!" Mrs. Puff said happily.

"Amazing!" Cosmo said.

"Fantastic!" Didi said holding Tommy, Chuckie, and Dil.

"Wonderful!" Commander Baker said.

"Stupendous!" Valerie said.

"You rock dudes!" Larry and Scooter said.

The boys turn to the dog, Spunky. "Thank you." The dog spoke.

Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy stand in the midst of this, taking it all in, their faces contorted not in anger or sadness, but in an ecstatic gleam of surprise and happiness. Mayor Nathorix, feeling the need to be overly expressive, jumps forward and begins to gesture and imitate the boys' actions of just a few minutes ago.

"Oh, yeah!" Mayor Nathorix said with a big grin as she bounced around, "That was awesome! You were all flying, and running, and then laser eyes and power blasts! Then, Bam! And then lasers and then… BAM! You punched that guy! And another BOOM and BIFF and, well, ehh, remember?"

The boys nod in agreement, a happy, but mildly pitying glance regarding the mayor's over exuberance and redundancy.

"Yeah, that was great." Mayor Nathorix said to them, "Y'know, this town stinks. And I was wondering if… maybe sometime… we could like… call you… to save the day or… whatever."

The boys gasped happily and change to their super forms. "Can we, Professor?" they asked Spongebob.

"Well… I don't know…" Spongebob said but smiled, "Hmm… okay! But only if it's before your curfew!"

"Yaaaaaay!" the boys cried happily. They fly upwards in sheer exaltation, as the crowd cheers them below.

* * *

The next day then reveals the sun, outside of Wall-To-Wall Mart. An elderly lady is pushing a full cart of groceries, before it is stopped by an evil hand. The shot changes, and the hand belongs to Vicky, her cronies surrounding her.

Inside Mayor Nathorix's office, she and his assistant hears the woman's cries for help. Ms. Fenton points off to the Mayor's wrist, where the newly installed hotline phone watch is seen on it.

In school, Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy are doing class work with the other students and were human form. By this time, the schoolroom has been fixed, and the boys are fitting in with the other children once again. Work time is interrupted by the shrill sound and flashing red nose of the white Walkie-Talkie watches that Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy had on their wrists. They smiled.

Back at Wall-To-Wall Mart, as Vicky, Francis, Dash, and Kwan starts to chow on the lady's foot and tear apart her purse, they suddenly stop and look right, where in super forms: Danny Phantom, Brain Boy, and Cleft are floating in front of them. In rapid fire, Danny strikes Vicky, Brain Boy kicks Dash and Kwan with each leg, and Cleft finishes off Francis.

Jail bars clang behind them, along with their new cellmates, Zim and Gir. Waving goodbye, the boys speed upwards, zooming over the skyline of Nicktropolis.

_Snips! Snails! And puppy dog tails! These were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect boy. But, Professor Spongebob Squarepants accidentally added an extra ingredient to the concoction, Dimensional Z! Thus, Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy were born! Using their ultra-super powers, Danny Phantom, Brain Boy, and Cleft dedicated their lives to fighting crime, and the forces of evil!_

The boys return home, to the loving laughs of Spongebob. It's a brand new day, one full of promise for these superhero kids.

In another scene is a standard background of color-changing stars.

_And so, for the very first time, the day is saved, thanks to… _

A beam comes into the center where it appeared: Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy in super hero forms, as they are in heroic flying poses.

…_The Nicktoon Boys! Hey, that's a good name for them! Nicktoon Boys, yeah! I like that! Wonder if they will, I'll run it by them. Nicktoon Boys! Mmm-hmm! Hey, anyone got some grub?_

The End

* * *

Yes! It's over! Yay for Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy. Hope you read and review this story. Thanks everyone for reviewing and reading. Bye! 


End file.
